


Just You And Me Against The World

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Shenanigans, M/M, Nightmares, Permanent Character Death, Phantom pain, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: “What will happen after this?”Nicolo frowned at the enemy soldier, his sword still wet with Nicolo’s blood. “After what?”No 7. I’VE GOT YOU Support | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Just You And Me Against The World

The drugs made his head spin, sending Nicky staggering sideways. He pressed his hand against the wall and felt it’s surface give beneath his fingers.

“Joe?”

Mocking laughter erupted around him, and he flinched away, hands flying to cover his ears as he forced the urge to scream back at them. A hand took hold of his, a touch so familiar he would know it even after a century apart, but when he glanced up, searching for Joe, he saw nothing.

“Joe?” Nicky called, squeezing the grip he could feel but couldn’t see, and felt it tighten enough to bruise.

 **⁂**

“Both of you?” It was a sign of how long they had been in each other’s company that Nile just sounded tired when they finally killed off the remaining men who had kidnapped Nicky and Joe.

Nicky’s head was tucked into the crook of Joe’s neck, his arms locked to his ankles around Joe’s back stopping him from walking. Joe wasn’t in much better condition, grinning and shrugging at Nile, eyes twinkling with amusement. His legs were bent and shackled. 

“That would probably put me off moving,” Booker said, winking at Joe who laughed, patting his thigh as an invitation.

 **⁂**

“Who the fuck are you people?”

They had found Sebastien in an abandoned house, the noose he had hung from attached to his belt as a grisly memento. 

“Friends?” Yusuf offered, nose crinkling slightly as he glanced around the scorched walls, Nicky ducking his head to muffle his laughter. 

“Demons, more like,” Sebastien hissed, running careful fingers over his own noose as he glared at them. “Why can't I die?”

“We can’t either, so you better get used to us,” Andy replied, flopping down into the other chair, her scowl matching his.

“I’m cursed, and you are my punishment?”

“Yep.”

 **⁂**

“If you go in there, you will die!”

Nile looked to Joe and Nicky for support, but saw their faces set in grief-filled determination. 

“I abandoned her, Nile.” Andy sounded resigned, but she was smiling, a burden finally lifted from her shoulders. “If anyone gets to kill me, then she should.”

“How can you just let her do this!”

“We will honour her choice, and remember her for all eternity,” Nicky said, the words as measured as a chant as they held up small flasks attached to chords, the liquid inside red.

“And I will meet you again,” Andy promised. 

**⁂**

Quynh half opened her eyes, the light of the sun blinding her for a moment. She was warm and safe. She could hear Andy’s heartbeat beneath her ear, slow and rhythmic, cradled in her lover’s arms. 

“I missed you,” Quynh whispered, not knowing why sorrow pierced her chest. She should be happy, they were back together after all.

“I’m sorry,” Andy gasped out, voice breaking and Quynh fully opened her eyes. 

Andy met her eyes and smiled softly, cupping her face in one hand as the light faded from her eyes.

Quynh screamed, pressing her bloody hands to Andy’s face.

 **⁂**

Nicolo stared out across the field of battle, one hand pressed to the hole in his armour, running careful fingers across the ripped links in his chainmail. 

“Going back?” 

He didn’t move as the man he had killed sat up behind him, his Latin far better than Nicolo’s Arabic during the times when neither could muster up the energy to kill the other (again). 

“Yes,” Nicolo confirmed, but made no motion to move. The others were suspicious, their whispers following him. Here, he was just a man, whole and breathing with the weight of another’s eyes burning into his back.

 **⁂**

The shotgun blast ripped through Nile’s leg, sending her crashing hard to the ground, teeth sinking into her lip to contain her scream of pain, blood filling her mouth.

Booker swore violently, something French and musical in it’s vulgarity, and scooped Nile up, barely breaking his stride to do so.

“Are you being my knight in shining armour, Booker?” Nile chuckled, gritting her teeth as shrapnel worked its way out of her skin, taking potshots over Booker’s shoulder.

“Always,” he gasped, passing her a full clip, his grip warm and secure around her, carried like a bride on her honeymoon.

 **⁂**

“Hurts.” Joe writhed, sweat covering his skin, nails clawing at the unbroken flesh on his stomach, his legs.

“You’re safe,” Nicky whispered, struggling to pin Joe’s arms down without hurting him, thighs clamped tight around his lover’s hips. “Yusuf, my one and only, you’re safe.”

Joe didn’t respond, eyes rolling in their sockets as he pulled against Nicky’s hold, lost in his nightmares. The others were out, a blessing really. Joe hated the other’s seeing him like this, although it happened to all of them.

Nicky leant forward, pressing his forehead to Joe’s. “I’m here. You’re safe here with me.”

 **⁂**

“What will happen after this?”

Nicolo frowned at the enemy soldier, his sword still wet with Nicolo’s blood. “After what?”

“This war will not last forever,” the other man pointed out, “Are we going to keep killing each other for eternity?”

Nicolo looked away, ducking his head as if in prayer. 

“When I left my home to come here, I thought I was doing the right thing,” he said slowly, shoulders hunched as if bracing for a blow, “But now I don’t know why we came.”

“You only fight me, not the others. That’s a good start,” the man laughed.

 **⁂**

They always crashed after a mission. Andy would murmur the directions to one of her many safehouses to Booker, now all neatly contained in a notebook, and they would meet up, healed but carrying the weight of their lives like a collar around their necks. 

Joe and Nicky would fall asleep first, wrapped up in each other. Nile fell asleep next, curled up next to them, face slack and childlike. Booker tried to fight sleep—tension and terror resting heavy on him—but he succumbed, lying on the outskirts with a single hand stretched back to the group. Andy waited and watched.


End file.
